ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Type 2 phaser
Nemesis Phaser A picture of a Nemesis-era (2370's) phaser needs to be updated. See http://www.phasers.net/2370/type2dp.htm for pictures (that someone, I assume) would have to make a screen shot of. :If there is no picture of the Nemesis-era phaser already on Memory Alpha, I'll gladly get a cap from my DVD. - Adm. Enzo Aquarius 17:34, 8 Jan 2006 (UTC) Thank you. "Assault Phaser" Type 1 AND 2 I have the pic of the prop on my harddrive if need by for proof that a small Type 1 IS part of the ST V/VI phaserCapt. Christopher Donovan 06:37, 16 Jan 2006 (UTC) Apocrypha :"In the novel Vendetta it is stated that a type 2 phaser has enough power for ten shots at setting level sixteen." Not only is this non-canon (and obviously in "Apocrypha" for that reason), it's also ridiculous. Phasers release a stream of energy, not "shots". This statement is like trying to put a number on how many "shots" one can get out of a fire hose. It releases a stream, which stops when the trigger is released, and it continues streaming on demand until the supply of water (or energy) runs dry. Just because someone put it in a novel, doesn't mean it's anywhere near factual. If that were the case, then Diane Carey would have to be considered knowledgeable. Roundeyesamurai 03:09, 4 June 2006 (UTC) :Is there ever any canon information on how long a phaser could be on constant discharge before running out of power at various power settings? That would be very interesting. --OuroborosCobra 03:12, 4 June 2006 (UTC) According the the TNG TM, phaser on setting 16 utilizes 1,550,000 MJ in 0.28 seconds. The ultimate storage capacity of a Type 2 cell is 45,000,000 MJ. This translates to a Type 2 phaser (fully charged) being able to discharge at Setting 16 for 8.13 seconds, and a Type 3, 12.19 seconds. Roundeyesamurai 03:50, 4 June 2006 (UTC) Capacity :The exact amount of energy stored in a type 2 phaser is unknown, but evidence indicates it is considerable. This needs to be re-written, or removed. This is supposed to be written from an in-universe point of view, and I seriously doubt that Star Fleet does not know the capacity of its standard sidearm. --OuroborosCobra talk 05:10, 1 October 2006 (UTC) Donovan just re-wrote it: :The amount of energy stored in a type 2 phaser is considerable. Wish I was less tired and had thought of that. A perfect solution that had been sitting in front of me. Good show mate. --OuroborosCobra talk 05:58, 1 October 2006 (UTC) "Overloading" phasers? Just a thought, should some mention be made of the ability to overload a phaser, converting it into a destructive explosive device? I know they used that feature a number of times on TNG at least, but I don't know the official details of how it works or anything like that. Certianly not enough about it anyway for me to now what to put in the article. 01:10, 15 January 2007 (UTC) Endgame Phaser Hi, in some shops, so called Endgame Phasers are being offered for sale. Perhaps I'm just blind, but where the heck does such a phaser appear in Endgame? Thanks!– Cmdr. Wernersson 19:10, 14 July 2007 (UTC) Beretta M92F The uncited bit on the page that says the phaser from Final Frontier and Undiscovered Country is a modified Beretta M92F? Well, I've looked at images of a Beretta M92F (see http://www.wolfarmouries.co.uk/airsoft/bb/bin/image-lib/products/29PTLTMBSTAIN.jpg for instance, and they don't look at all alike. The grip is in completely the wrong place, for a start, and at least to me it looks like it would probably take more work to modify one into the other than to just build the prop from scratch. Since this statement isn't cited at all, I'm gonna remove it. 01:04, 10 May 2008 (UTC) In October, I got a close look at one of the Master Replicas copies of the Undiscovered Country phaser. On the left-hand side is the dissasembly lever from the Beretta. At the back is what looks like the safety/selector from a Beretta 93, and the powerpack "magazine" does appear to be a modified 93 extended magazine. Looks like they just used the lower half, though. Can't find a decent pic of that side, I'm afraid. Perhaps they used Airsoft replicas or model guns? Would probably be cheaper than hacking up the real thing. -- 02:59, 21 December 2008 (UTC) ''Voyager'' phasers Can we get a screen cap of the type 2 phasers used in later seasons of Voyager? Also, was there ever a canon or semi-canon explanation for why they had the sleeker model when they were still cut off from the Federation? Starfleetjedi 02:40, 16 August 2008 (UTC) :Did they have occasional contact with Starfleet by that point? If so, they may have been sent blueprints, and simply replicated them. I've personally always wondered why they never switched uniforms once they were in regular contact with the Federation. --OuroborosCobra talk 03:58, 16 August 2008 (UTC) No, according to Initiations (episode), the "sleek" type 2's debuted in this episode, long before reestablishing contact with Starfleet. Starfleetjedi 04:56, 16 August 2008 (UTC) :Well, season 2 isn't a later season. --OuroborosCobra talk 05:08, 16 August 2008 (UTC) ST09 phaser Should a section be added for the ST09 phasers, seeing as how they are quite different from the TOS or TOS movie phasers? --WTRiker 19:22, 15 August 2009 (UTC)